


其他的鱼

by Eureekaaaa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexuality, But not actually hot I guess, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Smut, 不是你想看的原耽, 别点进来, 基本只和性有关的故事但并不太性感, 我也不知道在写什么, 比如我明显更喜欢女孩, 目前和其他的鱼没有关系, 真的
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eureekaaaa/pseuds/Eureekaaaa
Summary: 睡不着嘛，打字。你不要看。





	其他的鱼

我应该不算同性恋。我操男孩，是因为他们比较爽快。想和一个青少年女孩上床你需要和她约会，但同样情况下的男孩你只需要发给他们你鸡巴的照片就行。真的，如果你有一根漂亮的屌，千万不要拍照发给女孩，男孩倒值得一试。  
当然我有女朋友，我在男孩和女孩中都很受欢迎。Vickie非常可爱，像一只红色的小鸟。她家是某种保守的信徒，所以我没有和她进行过插入式性行为（“除非你要娶我，亲爱的”）。不过她喜欢看我操别的男孩。她会安静地坐在黑暗里看，连呼吸声都不会泄露。她把腿叠起来，手夹在中间。她通常在我射精时走过来吻我，有时会顺便帮另一个男孩打出来，有时不会。  
男孩——实际上我只有一开始是和同龄男孩搞在一起的，后来逐渐发现青少年男孩和女孩的交互成本差不多，而那些三十岁左右，有一份体面工作和一副健美身体的壮年男子才是更好的选择：他们更有经验，他们更爽快，他们比我还想撇清关系，他们即使是被插的一方也会付房钱（大多数是），他们有时甚至会给我留下钱。我倒不觉得难为情，通常我会拿这份钱请Vickie吃饭，看场电影，或舞台剧，或音乐会。现在我基本一见面就能估计出这人会不会给我钱，会给我多少钱，但我不会把这当做标准。  
原则上我不想和同一个人性交太多次，但也不是没有操得比较熟的。比方说Mark，即便我叫他这个名字他很少能反应过来，至少他说他叫Mark。无论如何，我不关心他的真名。Mark很英俊，没有结婚，不是那种大块头的健身狂，但有优美流畅的肌肉线条，修剪整洁又不会太短的棕色头发、胡须和其他毛发。Mark喜欢东方文学，摩卡咖啡，正面体位（他的蓝眼睛在激动时似乎很容易流泪，第一个晚上这吓到我了），牧羊犬，高楼层的房间，一种很少见的无香洗发水，我。他曾经建议我用领带把他绑起来，向Vickie借口红以便在他身上写字（他不介意Vickie在旁边，没人介意，因为介意的我都让他们滚了），后来他带了手铐和紫色假阳具。他本来不会留下钱，那之后似乎觉得应该为这些增值业务补贴我。  
有时我的男伴早上离开，那Vickie就会在晚上离开。有时则是反过来。在这种时候Vickie会让我去洗澡（她心情好，浴缸也好的时候，她可能会陪我或帮我洗澡，柔软光滑的手指拂过我全身，即使刚才经历过性高潮我也可能为此勃起，她不会理它。）然后我们会（在干净的那张床上或新开的房间的床上，取决于有没有留钱）一起睡觉。Vickie搂着我或反过来的时候我能感觉到她饱满柔和的女性身体贴在我身上，她的乳房和臀部脂肪量在女性中不算是多的，但非常美，更美的是她的肩膀和背。Vickie的乳头很平，变硬时才会有凸起的小乳尖，她告诉我这是很常见的发育不良。我可以把它吸出来，那时Vickie会揉着我的头发。接下来我也许会为Vickie口交，我喜欢舔她，在她高潮时会流出很多没什么味道的阴道液和汗，她的腿会夹住我的肩，手会扯住我的头发。Vickie不会大叫，但她会发出非常性感的低吟。  
Mark从来都在晚上离开，他带手铐和紫色假阳具的那天也是如此，Vickie让他留下润滑油、手铐和紫色假阳具。Vickie要求我在自己身上展示我熟练的灌肠技巧，然后把我铐在床上打开我，像针对有躁狂倾向的病人进行肛门指检那样用手指给我两次前列腺高潮。她甩了甩手，把紫色假阳具系在她纤细的腰上，操了我二十分钟。对，我看着表呢。我最后射出来时（腿都软了）她榛色的眼睛呈现出着迷似的绿，她盯着我，她第一次吃了我的精液。我不知道，达成了性器官分泌物的相互食用关系可能让我挺兴奋的，我哄她把手铐打开，突然翻身把她压在下面嘬到我舌头发麻，她高潮的次数和我差不多才停下。最后我们在湿乎乎的床单上方缠绕在一起，睡觉。  
很多女孩喜欢我，Vickie也喜欢她们。女孩们倾向于把Vickie（红色小鸟似的Vickie，光彩照人的Vickie，甜蜜慧黠的Vickie，和我亲密无间的Vickie）看作是竞争对手，但其实Vickie不介意和她们分享我，只要她不介意把自己也分享给Vickie。Nicoletta每周六晚上在游泳馆穿从不重复的性感泳装用捕食者的眼神关注我，我也趁没穿什么衣服的方便向她展示我的身体，多么自然主义的求偶仪式。Nicoletta知道Vickie周六下午不在学校，她自然地站在我那条泳道尽头，给了我一杯饮料，和我打招呼，夸我游得好，介绍自己，表示希望我能教她仰泳。结果表明，她游得很好，她在水底吻了我，后来她在人比较少的深水区把我的精液加入到池水中。你能想象游泳池里通常会有多少人类体液吗？  
她把我带到她家，很大的房子，不过我们必须悄悄进到她的房间。我们操了又操了又操了又操了。


End file.
